Drama Konoha High School
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: Konoha high school mengadakan Drama! dan pemeran utamanya adalah Naruto&Sasuke!bagaimanakah kisahnya?  Natal Special ! dont like dont read


Drama Konoha High School

By: Mizuki Yuki & Narita-Chan

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep punya Mashashi Kisimoto

Warning : Gaje,aneh,garing,bahasa gak baku dll

Fic kolaborasi bareng Narita-chan…

Special Natal..^^

Selamat membaca

Don't like don't read

3

2

1

Action!

"perhatian semuanya…!"teriak Kakashi dengan nyaring . dirinya kini berada di kelas Naruto dkk, kelas unggulan tapi ributnya setengah mati.

"ck…ada apa sih…Kakashi-sensei…?" Choji dengan malas sambil memakan cemilan favoritnya.

"Kita bakal maen drama….!special Natal….!satu kelas harus ikut….!" Seru Kakashi yang sukses membuat seisi kelas langsung membeku.

"dan Drama yang kita mainkan adalah Putri Salju& Putri Tidur…!"lanjut Kakashi dengan berapi-api.

"ha?"seisi kelas cengo.

"dan pemainnya adalah sebagai berikut…!"kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan kertas berukuran jumbo yang berisi daftar pemain.

Dan isinya.

DRAMA PUTRI SALJU & PUTRI TIDUR

Produser : Yuki&Narita-chan

Sutradara : Kakashi.

Juru Kamera : Shikamaru

Tata Rias : Ino

Pemain :

Putri Salju : Naruto

Pangeran : Sasuke

Raja : Itachi

Ratu : Sakura

Putri Tidur : Karin.

Pemburu : Sai.

Srigala*peliharaan Sai* : Gaara.

Kaca : Kiba

"Drama akan di mainkan tanggal 25 Desember….tepat hari ini…"kata Kakashi dengan santai.

"uooo!aku jadi putri Salju…!"teriak Naruto dengan heboh.

"cih..kenapa aku harus jadi pangeran…"gerutu Sasuke dengan kesal.

"waah…aku jadi ibu…!tapi kenapa aku gak jadi putri Salju atau putri Tidur…kan aku lebih cantik…"keluh Sakura sambil menatap iri pada Naruto dan Karin yang kesenengan kaya Cacing minta kawin.

"sudah..!cepet hapal ni naskah kuberi waktu 2 jam…!yang enggak dapat peran ikut om ke aula…!"kata Kakashi dengan nada memerintah . kemudian satu persatu siswa yang enggak dapat peran keluar kelas mengikuti Kakashi ke aula.

"hi hi hi hi…aku dapet peran putri salju berarti nanti aku sama sasuke….."batin Karin yang wajahnya kaya kepiting rebus.

2 jam kemudian..

Aula kini di penuhi oleh murid dan guru Konoha High School , semuanya telah di siapkan dengan rapi . para pemain pun sudah siap dengan kostum masing-masing.

"Sasuke , bagus gak?"Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"biasa aja"jawab Sasuke dengan dingin .

Naruto Sweatdrop.

"bagus kok…" sahut Gaara dengan ramah . membuat Naruto semangat lagi.

"tapi…wignya miring nih…aku benerin ya…."lanjut Gaara sambil membetulkan wig Naruto yang miring.

Seisi belakang panggung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya . biasanya Gaara selalu dingin tapi kenapa sekarang jadi perhatian begitu?jangan karena kostum srigala yang dia pakai….

"makasih ya Gaa…"

"oii..! drama mau di mulai…!Naruto,Karin ayo cepat siap-siap ke samping panggung…!"sahut Sasuke memotong obrolan Naruto-Gaara.

Drama pun dimulai…

Pada Zaman dahulu kala…

Hiduplah Raja dan Ratu, mereka memiliki 2 putri.

Putri Tidur dan Putri Salju.

Sang putri tidur ini terkena kutukan dari seorang penyihir jahat yang berupa kemalasan abadi . yang ia lakukan sehari-hari hanyalah tidur-tiduran di atas kasur yang nyaman.

(Karin mempraktekannya di hadapan penonton)

Sementara putri salju yang berhati tulus selalu membantu kedua orang tuanya .

Kehidupan mereka sangatlah bahagia . hingga suatu hari….

Ayah mereka , Uchiha Itachi tewas dalam peperangan melawan para pemberontak.

(Itachi FC yang ada di aula nangis-nangis gaje)

Agar kerajaan tidak runtuh , maka ibu mereka , Haruno Sakura mencarikan jodoh untuk kedua putrinya dari Kerajaan sebelah .

Dan saat itu mereka bertemu dengan pangeran yang tampan dan gagah berani. Sasuke Uchiha…penerus kerajaan Sharinggan ..

(Sasuke masuk ke panggung dan berpose ala Ksatria.)

Sang Putri Tidur,Karin sangat menyukai Sasuke dan ingin menikah dengannya.

Tapi…

Sang pangeran telah jatuh hati pada kecantikan,dan kelembutan hati Naruto si putrid salju.

Tentu saja Karin tidak terima atas hal ini dan menanyakan pada cermin ajaib miliknya.

"Cermin ajaib, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?"

"putri salju dong…."

"…"

"siapa yang paling jelek di dunia ini?"

"anda sendiri , nyonya…"

Praaangg!

(kaca ajaib langsung di pecahkan Karin , Si Kiba langsung di pukuli)

"beraninya kau,Naruto….!aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu…..!"teriak Karin di iringi suara petir yang dahsyat.

Karena itulah Karin mengutus seorang pembunuh professional untuk menghabisi nyawa Naruto

Sai dan srigala peliharaannya, Gaara

"aku Sai si pembunuh professional" kata Sai dengan angkuh.

"meong…" sahut Gaara.

Sai sweatdrop.

"Gaara itu bukan suara srigala…itu kucing…"bisik Sai.

" guk,guk?"kata Gaara dengan wajah innocent.

Kakashi Cuma neplok jidad sendiri.

"ya,sudahlah cepat habisi nyawa Naruto…'perintah Karin.

Skip time,

Taman.

"ounjour,pricss…."sapa Sai dengan tersenyum nakal pada Naruto yang asik memetik bunga.

"heh,kalau gak bisa bahasa prancis gak usah sok deh…!"umpat Naruto dengan memandang kesal Sai.

"jangan begitu dong…aku kesini untuk membunuhmu atas perintah putri Karin" sahut Sai sambil melepas jubah hitamnya dan terlihatlah sosok Sai yang rupanya hanya memakai boxer mini bermotif Spiderman.

"kyaa…! Orang bejat…!"teriak Naruto dengan feminim.

"aku gak bejat kok…di sini aja yang panas…"kata Sai sambil berkipas-kipas.

Naruto pun langsung berlari kea rah istana tapi di cegat oleh Sai.

"mau kemana,tuan putri?"Tanya Sai dengan tersenyum jahil.

Naruto memandang Sai dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"katakan apa maumu tuan pemburu?uang?aku bisa memberikanmu uang sebanyak yang kau minta tapi kau harus membebaskan ku.."kata Naruto dengan sebal.

"aku tidak perlu uang nona…aku hanya ingin engkau memakan apel ini…apelnya bagus kan?baru beli dari emaknya author…."jawab Sai dengan datar.

"luarnya emang bagus…tapi dalamnya beracun….!"bentak Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"….."

"kau akan menyesal tuan putri…." Ujar Sai dengan aura hitam.

"Kyaa…!"

Sementara itu di istana

"apakah anda mengetahui dimana Naruto sekarang?"Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran. Hari ini ia ada kencan dengan Naruto tapi orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

"sudahlah pangeran…si Naru itu pasti jalan bareng cowok lain…mending bareng aku…"sahut Karin sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"lepaskan aku , dasar wanita licik! Kau pasti menyembunyikannya….!"teriak Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Karin dan ibu Sakura yang terbengong-bengong .

Di pondok kecil yang berada di tengah hutan.

"khu khu khu…aku berhasil memaksa putri itu memakan apel beracun ini…yaah…walau dia Cuma makan secuil tapi kurasa racunnya cukup kuat untuk membuatnya mati…."kata Sai sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Di pandanginya Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Benar-benar terlihat imut…

"_imutnya….seandainya aku jadi pangerannya…."_batin Sai .

Brakk…!

Pintu pondok mungil itu terbuka Sasuke masuk dengan gaya heroicnya .

" uchi…"

PLAKK…!

Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya sang pangeran itu sudah menamparnya.

"Sas,kayanya enggak ada adegan nampar deh di naskah…."bisik Sai dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"memang , aku hanya ingin memberimu hukuman karena telah menculik soulmate ku"jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum sinis kepada Sai.

"cih."umpat Sai sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua di pondok mungil itu.

….

"Naruto…."ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedih . di genggamnya tangan halus Naruto.

"kalau saja aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu….aku….."

"kau harus menciumnya,Sasuke-san"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"sudah kubilang kan?cara menyelamatkan nyawa putri ini adalah dengan menciumnya…"sahut suara kecil itu yang tak lain adalah Ten-ten yang berkostum ThinkerBell.

"…"

"maaf, tidak ada cara lain….hanya ini caranya…."ucap Ten-ten dengan tersenyum pahit lalu menghilang.

Inner Sasuke

_Yang bener aja nih? Masa aku musti mencium Naruto?_

_Nie kerjaan sutradara ma produser nih…!_

_Sialan…!_

Inner Naruto :

_Duuh…!sial kenapa musti ciuman sama si Teme itu..!_

_Bagaimana ini..?_

15 menit Sasuke berada di samping Naruto dalam pose ingin mencium Putri hatinya campur aduk , wajahnya memerah begitu juga dengan wajah Naruto sementara para penonton mulai ribut karena kedua pemain berhenti di tengah drama.

"Sasuke…!lakukan sesuatu…..!"bisik Naruto dengan sudah pucat sekalius memerah karena malu.

"cih…!maaf Naruto….kita harus melakukannya….kalau enggak drama ini tidak akan selesai..."jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi pasrah.

"ukh…Teme….pliiss…jangan…gue belum pernah di cium selain ibuku…"rengek Naruto.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya ,ia sudah mulai mendekati Naruto.

10 cm

7 cm

4 cm

2 cm

BLETAK !

Kepala Sasuke sukses di lempar penghapus kelas . dan seketika itu seluruh aula menjadi gelap .

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah samping panggung . walau samara mereka berdua tetap mengenali sosok itu.

Gaara.

"huft…jadi Gaara yang mematikan lampunya….makasih Gaara…"ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sesaat pada Gaara. Tapi yang di kasih senyum hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"_wueehh…dia marah ya…"_batin Sasuke.

dan setelah sang pangeran mencium sang putri , sang Putri pun terbangun . dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun menikah dan hidup bahagia

Plok plok plok plok plok.

Suara tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi aula Konoha High pun kembali menjadi bising, para pemain segera ke belakang panggung.

"hufft…nyaris saja ya,Teme….coba kalau enggak ada Gaara….bisa-bisa kita di gosipin se-Konoha…"kata Naruto dengan puas.

"hn"jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"ooii…!Sasuke…!Naruto…!"panggil Sakura dengan riang.

"ada apa?"Tanya Naruto dengan bingung.

"kita harus merayakan Natal nih….gimana kalau kita belanja?" usul Sakura.

"huu…kumat deh Shopaholic Sakura…."batin Naruto dan Sasuke dengan memutar bola mata.

THE END

Hyaaa…!

Maafkan aku Semuanya…!beberapa chara di sini ku bikin super OOC…!maaf…!*sujud-sujud gaje*

Gimana?terhibur enggak?

Author mohon kritik dan saran dari semuanya ya ^^

Mohon maaf apabila ada salah dalam fic ini…

Saya selaku Author mengucapkan :

SELAMAT HARI NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini ^^


End file.
